I Hate PE
by Shea Loner
Summary: highschool Gohan lets a little too much slip during his classes. Certain classmates get suspicious. (before Buu) slightly ooc. (Has been adopted.)
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first fic so please review and give me some nice pointers.  
  
Flames are accepted, I mean they can always be used to fuel more ideas *evil smirk*  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own dbz.  
  
Now on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* I hate PE. * Of course it's the easiest class for me.. Yet it's also the one I have to hide the most in*  
'Oh well,' sighed Gohan as he quickly changed for gym class, hoping no one would see. Then hurried out of the nearly empty locker room.  
The class was lined up, waiting to learn what they would be doing today.  
  
'All right ladies, were starting something new today.' Barked Mr. Osake, 'Were going to practice swimming, apparently a bunch of kids drowned yada, yada, yada.So you sissy's get changed into your trunks and head for the pool. On the Double!'  
  
~At the pool~  
  
All seventeen boys changed then lined up again at the pool. Wearing their trunks except for one, who was still wearing a shirt and pants. 'DARN the waters gonna turn my hair green!' complained Sharpner, who was stroking his blond locks.  
'Quit your belly aching' yelled Mr. Osake as he walked down the line inspecting his troops. err.um students. He stopped in front of the one oddball in the group.' Mr. Son I do not care if you are a genius, you WILL wear the required clothes for class Understood?'  
' Yes sir' replied Gohan quickly, not wanting the coach to get mad.  
  
'Aww lay off him coach. Nerd boy just doesn't want us to see how weak he really is' remarked Sharpner, receiving snickers from most everyone in the room.  
  
"It would be worth the insults to see you with green hair, pal" said Gohan knowingly.  
  
' Enough change now Mr. Son ', ordered the ex drill-sergeant.  
  
Gohan had to comply with that, or else he would get detention. That would result in chichi logging out the FRYING PAN of DOOM. He began pulling off the shirt and pants (he's wearing his swim trunks under them. sick minded people) Of course the rest of the class watched wanting to see just how puny nerd- boy was.  
What they saw caused seventeen cases of anime fainting, Mr. Osake included.  
Sharpner was the first to recover." Holy shit man, your b.b.built" The rest of the class just stared in wonder at Gohan's muscles. " I.I've never seen that much muscle on a kid" stuttered Mr. Osake.  
  
"Mr. Osake can we please continue with class" said an extremely embarrassed yet slightly smug Gohan.  
  
45 minutes later the bell rang. *Thank Kami, that's over* Gohan thought. *How in the world am I going to explain this to everyone, especially to Videl? She already suspects me as sayiaman*Pondering this he headed for his locker. Then he heard that one voice he had been dreading just as he was leaving for his next class. "GOHAN" He turned to see Videl heading towards him with Erasa and Sharpner in tow.  
  
"Oh hey guys, how's it going? " said Gohan trying not to sound like anything was up.  
  
"That's all you can say? How's it going? You have some serious explaining to do mister! " Exclaimed a very angry Videl.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, like, shoulda let us know you had brawn and brains"  
  
"Well both my parents are martial artists. I guess it just kind of, um, rubbed off." He explained scratching the back of his head and giving that famous Son grin.  
  
During this little discussion Sharpner was eyeing Gohan wondering if he took all that teasing he gave him personally. Cause from what he'd seen Gohan could likely beat him up quite thoroughly.   
  
*Saved by the bell* thought a thankful Gohan. "Well there's the bell. We better hurry or we will be late for history."  
He sped off for class leaving a dreaming Erasa, unsatisfied Videl, and apprehensive Sharpner in his wake.  
  
~History class ~  
  
"You three are late. " said the annoyed teacher. "You will each receive detention. Now please take a seat"  
  
*Uhhh* Videl, Erasa and Sharpner thought simultaneously as they headed to their seats. Gohan gave them one of those "I told you so" looks as they passed.  
  
Videl sat in her seat behind him. * Heh, now I know your hiding something. Just having a little muscle wouldn't have scared Sharpner that bad. * She thought.  
  
* This isn't good, she didn't buy that answer* he thought. He could clearly hear what she was thinking. Gohan decided to see about the others as well. *Lets see *  
  
Erasa's mind, *Like wish I knew sooner. This puts him at the top o the list. Ohhh the girls are gonna freak! *  
  
Sharpner, *I can't, I simply refuse to believe that a nerd is stronger then me. Though I'm hoping not to be the one to find out. *  
  
* Hmm, not good.. "MR. SON!!"  
  
" Um, oh, Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for gracing us with your presence again. You will also receive detention. Now today we will be learning about the Cell Games."  
  
"YES!!!" exclaimed everyone except Gohan, who just sat there paling, with a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Gohan? Hey you ok?" asked Videl. She looked around. No one else had seen his reaction but her.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I'll be ok Videl. Thanks." Replied Gohan. *No! Why this? Why now? *  
  
"To understand this great feat, we will be watching a reproduction of the events seven years ago. Where Mr. Satan saved us again" Mr. Whatsit said this with a lot of respect.  
  
Calls of "Go Hercule" "Go champ!" Echoed across the class as the video started.  
  
As it continued to play the class became excited. They never tired of hearing how Hercule saved them. Only two people did not join in the antics of their classmates. Videl was becoming quite embarrassed over the display of her father on the video. * He outdid his last performance in this tape * she thought sarcastically. Gohan was trying not to lose it. Watching them put off his friends and family's sacrifices, as simple tricks, was really ticking this sayian off.  
  
"Videl, your dads the greatest. Not like those pathetic gold fighters. I mean look at that one there" the scene where Goku was killed was just playing, "that puny guy was killed by a stupid guy in a costume" he said sarcastically.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Came a yell from the front of the class. They all looked and saw Gohan trembling next to his desk.  
" Mr. Son you are disturbing the class. Sit down or you are going to the principles office." the teacher said expecting to be obeyed.  
  
However Gohan showed no signs of having heard him. Still trembling he said in a calm, powerful voice "You people still have no idea what happened at those games, do you? " "Of course we do." Videl said knowingly. "My father defeated Cell and saved all those people " The class nodded with approval, Thinking that she out of everyone would know the truth.  
  
All Gohan did was start laughing "hahahaHAHAHAHAH. Hercule defeat Cell? That's a laugh. He's a weakling, and a fraud!!" Videl thought about this. She had suspected something like this had happened, but how would Gohan Know? "Now how would you know that Gohan? The only people who know what really happened were the ones who attended those games." Videl said accusingly.  
  
This snapped Gohan out of his hysterics. * Shit!! I went to far. * He thought worriedly.  
  
"Come on Videl. You think Nerd boy here was at the games? " Sharpner exclaimed sarcastically. He was about to continue when he caught the look in Gohan's eyes, some how they made him want to cry for mommy.  
Gohan just stared at Sharpner. Then packed up his books and walked out. The video just kept playing; no one was watching or making a sound.  
  
Mr. Whatsit walked out after Gohan. "Report to the principles' office at once Mr. Son." Then he turned back to try and regain the attention of his class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Detention~*~  
  
* Why did I do that? I haven't snapped in years. *Gohan thought as he approached the Detention Hall late because the principle had made him wait an hour before seeing him. * Mom is going to kill me for being late. *  
  
As he walked into the classroom he noticed that Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were already there, also that the teacher was soundly asleep at her desk.  
  
*Good I'll be able to explain it to them without getting in more trouble* He walked over and said, "Hey guys. " ~~**~~ Videl walked into the detention hall, after the bell had rung. Mrs. Petrino was asleep at her desk. * That's odd. She never sleeps on duty* thought Videl.  
  
" Videl. Over here." Called Sharpner. "Hey Guys." She said as she joined them. "Like, Sharpner was just about to tell me something about Gohan" Erasa explained. "Just the topic I wanted to discuss. I mean did you see his reaction to the video?" Said Videl, whispering in case Mrs. Petrino woke up.  
  
"You don't have to whisper. I slipped some sleeping pills in her coffee." Said Sharpner slyly. He then became more serious. "About Gohan, I have to tell you what happened in PE."  
  
  
  
The class had finally gotten their wits back, though they were still quite shaken. Mr. Osake had gone back to his office. Supposedly to get something he forgot.  
The other boys were discussing Gohan in hushed voices. "How can a nerd have muscle?" "No idea, anyone have a clue?" "Nope" " Hey Percy, Why don't you see if he can fight?" suggested someone. Percy was your typical jock. All brawn no brains, so obviously he agreed.  
He walked up behind Gohan, and said " Hey nerd! Catch!!" He threw a punch at the back of Gohan's head.  
Now Percy's punches could knock out almost all the people in school. And so this is what he expected. Instead he found that Gohan had some how dodged the punch, and then managed to catch Percy's fist. Stopping the punch dead. The class had a different view of the incident. What they saw was, Percy approached an unaware Gohan. He attacked only to have Gohan disappear and reappear off to the side holding Percy's fist. Mr. Osake entered at that time. "What is going on here? *Hic* " he asked. "Nothing sir." Was the reply given. They hurriedly lined back up and proceeded with class. Everyone giving Gohan odd looks now and then, while trying to keep away from him.  
  
"He caught the punch? Just like that" Videl said, in awe of the story Sharpner just told.  
  
" Yeah, he did." Sharpner said. He was still freaked over it. *Then there was that stare. uhhh* "Hey, did you gals see the glare he gave me? I thought I was a dead man."  
  
"Like, wow. I saw it. Never thought he had it in him." Said Erasa.  
  
" He's hiding something big. I know it. Did you notice how he reacted to the film? Very odd." She said. Videl was becoming more suspicious each time she thought about it.  
  
"Hey guys. "  
  
" Hello Gohan." Videl said. She had been expecting him to show up. And now he couldn't escape her questioning. "How DARE you call my dad a weakling!! And a FRUAD!!"  
  
" Yeah Like, Hercule is the champ!" Chimed the ditsy blond. " I am sorry for saying that Videl. Each person has their own opinion of things. Mine is just different from others." Gohan said praying she wouldn't pry to far.  
  
Before Videl could respond Sharpner asked, "Hey, In PE, how did you avoid getting punched?"  
  
"Oh... um. well I know some martial arts, and Percy's punch wasn't that fast" Gohan explained tentatively.  
  
No one however, believed him.  
"OK, Delinquents in your seats! I want a 500 word essay written on why you were given detention." Came a shrill voice. Mrs. Petrino may look like a little old lady, but she can handle any group of students that come her way.  
  
They sat down and started writing. Not wanting to invoke her wrath.  
  
"Hey Sharpner." Videl whispered when Mrs. Petrino wasn't looking. "I thought you gave her sleeping pills?"  
  
" I did!" Came his reply. "She shouldn't have woken up for another hour."  
  
Gohan finished his first. She let him leave after he handed it in. Preventing anyone asking him more questions.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
Gohan was heading to school. Chichi had made him take the nimbus today, after instructing it to make sure he was home on time. Strange how she could command the cloud, not surprising though. There were very few creatures that would dare disobey her.  
  
Since he was riding Nimbus, Gohan had time to think. He thought about how lucky he was to be alive today. * Mom was furious when I came home an hour and a half late. Jeesh, she got even worse when she found out I had gotten detention for disturbing class. * He shuddered remembering his moms' reaction. *The only other time I can think of when mom used the frying pan like that was when Goten brought all those lizards home. *  
  
Gohan had been avoiding Videl. He just knew she would try and interrogate him further. It wasn't just the questions he was dreading, but whenever he was around her it was difficult to think clearly.  
  
Videl had noticed Gohan avoiding her; She still wanted to learn what he was hiding. She planed to find him at lunch.  
  
"Sharpner, do you know where Gohan is? I wanted to ask him some questions." Videl asked. She had just finished looking for him but he wasn't around.  
  
" Questions? Like is that all you want him for?" Erasa said, thinking how great a couple they would make.  
  
Videl ignored her. " He normally eats lunch on the roof. You will tell us if you learn anything, right?" said Sharpner.  
  
"Of course I will." Videl said. Then sped off to find Gohan. Gohan was sitting on the roof starring up at the sky. He really missed his father. Goku has been dead now for seven years.  
" I miss you, Dad." He said, to no one but the wind.  
  
Videl had come to the top of the stairs, She saw Gohan sitting with his back to the stairs. Videl then noticed that he was lost in thought. When she heard him speak, there was a sadness in his voice. Not wanting to disturb him, she stood there and listened.  
  
" Its been seven years now since, you were killed. I thought I had gotten over it. That video yesterday brought back the memories. Hearing everyone giving Hercule credit for the fight we won." While he was speaking tears had started to fall from his eyes. "God what is wrong with me? First I snapped, now I'm talking to the wind."  
  
It wasn't till then that he realized he had company. Gohan looked back to see Videl starring at him. * Shit!! Did she here me? *  
  
Videl was trying to understand what she had just heard. * The fight WE won? Does that mean Gohan had fought in the games? Impossible!! He would have been only eleven then. But he IS a fighter! And he said his dad was too. * She was now even more curious, and was not going to let him get away without answering her questions.  
  
" So Gohan, Your father died seven years ago. At the Cell Games?" She had him now.  
  
"....." "You better start talking Gohan."  
  
"Alright Videl." He said with a sigh. * I really shouldn't say anything, but I can't lie to her. * "Yes, My father died in the Cell Games. That's why I snapped during class yesterday."  
  
* He is telling me the truth. I can tell by his voice. * She thought. "There's more though, isn't there"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Volumes Videl, volumes."  
  
He didn't offer any more, and Videl for once didn't pry. They sat there in silence until the bell rang, Then went on with their day. Both lost in thought.  
  
Videl thought of telling Erasa and Sharpner about Gohan but she had gotten the impression that this was not public information. She suspected that Gohan's father was not the only one who participated in the Games. Videl decided to run the story by here father. To see if he could elaborate on what REALLY happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So??? What do'ya think? Please let me know. All ideas are welcome ^_^ . 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Sorry for the lack of updates and all, but to tell ya the truth I have no idea where to go with this fic. There is no plot, I just sat down one day and started to write. Anyone who has an idea please let me know. Otherwise this might be the last chapter I put up. Lady Melanie thanx for the help on this chap. Anyone reading this should check out her fics. ^_^ ciao  
  
Disclaimer: I ,no matter how much I want it I unfortunately do not own DBZ.  
  
~~~Satan Residence~~~  
  
She had just walked through the door after wandering about on the streets. She was trying to think up a way to get the truth out of Hercule, without using torture. She could just ask him. but that was easier said then done.  
  
"VIDEL HONEY THAT YOU?"  
  
"Yeah dad, it's me." Videl replied as she walked towards him.  
  
She found Hercule sitting in the living room on the couch. He was watching some of his old films, as usual. and commenting on his greatness constantly. " JUST LOOK AT ME. HAHAHA, NO ONE CAN STAND UP TO THE GREAT HERCULE." He laughed as he ate a handful of popcorn, spilling some as he went into another round of laughter.  
  
She looked at the mess her father was making, shaking her head in disgust. "Dad can I ask you something?" She asked.  
  
"You say something, Videl? LOOK AT THAT A PERFECT K/O.HAHAHAAHA" Hercule said without looking at Videl. He then jumped up shouting, "VICTORY! Oh Yeah. I AM THE MAN."  
  
"DAD!" she yelled. *Grrrrr... He's not LISTENING to me! Oh I know. * Videl walked over to the big screen TV stood in front of it.  
  
Hercule moved around a bit, trying to see but Videl wouldn't move. "Videl, Sweet Pea, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY so your daddy can watch the TV."  
  
"Dad, we need to talk." She said, but noticed that he was watching the small part of the TV she didn't block.  
  
Pissed off, Videl did the only thing that would get his attention. She turned the TV off.  
  
"HEY!! WHY"D YOU GO AND DO THAT?" Exclaimed Hercule.  
  
"Dad I have to ask you something."  
  
"You do? Ok than shoot. Need help with your training?"  
  
"No I want you to tell me the TRUTH about the cell games!"  
  
"The Truth? HAHAHA. Videl You knows very well what happened. I THE GREAT HERCULE defeated Cell!! OH YEAH" Hercule then began to parade around the room declaring every thing he has done.  
  
Videl just stood there shaking her head. * There is no way I will ever get him to tell me. He probably believes that he really IS the champ*  
  
Instead of trying to get him to tell her, Videl came up with a great idea. She'd sneak into her dad's room later that night and find the "UNCUT" version of the Cell games. See if she could spot any familiar faces.  
  
~~~ That night ~~~  
  
She'd been thinking about what she might find on those tapes. Would she see Gohan on it, his Father?  
  
These thoughts had kept her up till one o'clock in the morning. Hercule had gone to bed about thirty minutes ago. Videl hoped that he would be asleep by now.  
  
Videl was walking down to her father's room, quietly so that there was no chance of Hercule waking up. Having to explain to her father what she was doing in his room at one in the morning was not something she looked forward to.  
  
His room was at the end of a long hallway. The entrance guarded by giant double doors.  
  
Just as she went to sneak in, something popped into her mind. One little detail she had forgot. There were No tapes from the Cell games. All of them had been destroyed.  
  
* Damn!!! Why didn't I remember this earlier? * Crestfallen she stalked back to her room. * Now how am I supposed to learn the truth? *  
  
heh, it'd be nice if u let me know what you think about this, and any ideas you have that you might want to share. So bye for now *I hope* 


	3. Authors note

A/N : Sorry people for not updating this. I have run into a few snags, like writers block ect. You get the picture.  
So as of now I am placing this on hold possibly permanently. If anyone is inclined to want to adopt this let me know. If not, it will go to shadowobscurity (aka tiki111) Sorry.  
  
P.S.  
Silver warrior I completely agree with you. The second chapter SUCKED. And that's what I got AFTER rewriting it with help.  
  
Bye. Shea 


	4. An: goodbye

Authors Note:  
  
Hello people. I have found somebody to adopt my fic. I hate Pe will now be written by gimeGohan. They are working on it now.  
  
*sniff* Good bye my poor fic.  
  
Ciao 


End file.
